the company of thorin oakenshield with future giants
by Darkdragondude1234
Summary: follow the company of thorin oakenshield with the odd addition of a tank breed warhammer 40k space marine
1. Chapter 1

I don't own warhammer 40k or lord of the rings. Ownership goes to the respective owner

Chapter one

Androch deathblade looked around him at the chaos enveloping him and his battle brothers of the space marine chapters. They were located on istvan Five battling the traitorus sons of horus. Androch had centurion power armor mark eight errant armour and it was made of adamantium mixed with titanium and ceramite. His gene-fathers were none other then Erik Morkai of the space wolves and Roboute Guilliman. His weapon of choice the powerhammer Hellwrath, was in his hand dripping with the blood of sons of horus. His hammer like his stormshield was forged of the same metal like his weapon. It was his battle brothers that named his weapon. They had also named him the Emperor's reaper due to the fact that no matter how many faced him, Androch would always come out victorious. "Androch. I want you to charge that hill and take out the heavy repeater nest." Androch's commanding officer snapped over the raining stormbolter fire. Androch nodded and rushed out the gates. "COME FACE OUS! DEMON OF THE FALSE EMPEROR!" a son of horus shouted with a sneer on his face. Androch ROARED "TREACHORUS BASTARDS! IN THE NAME OF THE EMPEROR OF MAN, I WILL END YOUR LIFE!"

Androch charged up the hill and slammed into the tracherous space marines. With a massive swing of his hammer did he shatter the space marines brains all over the concrete ground. The bolter rounds clanged harmlesly against his armor as it was completely indestructible. He spun around and stroke out with his hammer striking another space marine across the knee completely shattering the leg entirely. The marine screamed in agony but with a quick strike from Androch and the poor man had his skull bashed in. Androch looked around the storm bolter nest. He walked down the hill to the cheering of his chapter brothers. They chanted ANDROCH, ANDROCH, ANDROCH! Over and over. The captain, Donus Kyrastus snapped "QUIET!" he gave a quick nodd but he walked away. The space marines became furios. "He should give you a promotion." Marterious growled angrily. Androch shook his head "drop the issue brother. Its not worth spilling a brother's blood over.

The ultramarines started to make their way back to the evac site where their thunderhawk would pick them up for the ride back to the Epselon's fury. "this place is to quiet. Stay alert brothers." Androch warned suspicious of the sudden quietness of the area. They walked with their weapons ready for anything. The ground suddenly started to tremble. "where is the captain?" a space marine asked worriedly. "focus your weapon on the task at hand and we will take the questions of where our captain is later." suddenly the screaming cacaphony that was the tyranids washed over them. "TAKE COVER!" androch roared over the sound. They all rushed into the cover. Just in time as the tyranids rained down fire. Androch toke out his stormbolter after hefting his stormshield and power hammer and he roared over the sound of the gunfire "MAKE EVERY SHOT COUNT MEN! OPEN FIRE!" the tyranids were dropping like flies but still they kept coming. Androch noticed the ammunition counter were starting to run low and he noticed that the tyranid were starting to slow down. "MAKE A BREAK FOR IT! IF WE STAY HERE WERE ALL DOOMED!" the space marines nodded and they ran for the evac site. The tyranids seemed hesitant to run after them. Finally as they reached the ship did Androch Shout "STATUS REPORT!" all of the space marines reported in and Androch nodded as they kept going. They saw the thunderhawk and the captain was going up to the ship. "captain look. Androch is still alive and he has the cohort with him!" the space marine pilot shouted with relief. The captain snarled as he turned around and stared down Androch. Androch continued his sprint without fear as he looked into the eyes of the traitorus captain. "Start the engines. Were leaving." the captain ordered.

The pilot refused as he said "no, im not leaving without the cohort even if it is against your orders captain." Androch reached the thunderhawk just as the captain pulled out his stormpistol. Androch slammed into the captain and he slammed his head into the walk way with a great clang. The space marines tied up the captain as they walked up and into the thunderhawk. Rains suddenly started to poor down from the sky as they walked into the thunderhawk. The captain sneered "they aren't going to believe a simple test grown experiment over a naturally born and created space marine." Androch stared at the captain "that is something I will have to face when the times come." the captain sneered but said nothing. Coming up towards the epselon's fury now brother." Androch stared into the emptyness of space at the massive warsheep floating infront of them. Androch was never really appreciated through the chapters due to being grown in a test-tub.

Androch walked down the pathway as the other space marines followed suit. The murmurs of the imperial's fists and the other chapters made Androch look down in shame. He stared at his hands as he walked past them. Chapter master Marneus Augustus Calgar walked forward and stared down at the soldier infront of him."what is the meaning of this?" he asked sternly and not without a hidden hint of rage. The space marines came quickly to Androch defense and told their chapter master about all that had happened and what the captain had done. Marneus Stared at Donus and asked "is this true?" the captain spat "of course its true. That... that thing, is not a true space marine." Marneus Snapped "take him to the prison. I will deal with this later. " the space marines stared in shock. "come walk with me son of the wolves and ultras." Androch walked along side the chapter master. "father, what do you want from a thing like me." Androch asked nervously. "you have no need for fear from me, my son." Androch nodded as he followed his chapter master. "i have another task for you son." Androch stared at his chapter master and asked "what is that?" Marneus stopped and said "we are massing a assault on one of the forge worlds of the sons of horus." Androch stared at his chapter master in shock "Have we finally found out were he is hiding?" Marneus shock his head "no such luck. But I hope that this forge world will contain some hidden information that will give ous some kind of clue as to were he is. Then we will be able to strike a lethal blow to the traicherous bastard." Androch nodded "i will do my best to accomplish this task you have given me chapter-master."

Marneus smiled at one of his space marines. He knew from the visions that he received from the emperor that he would not return from this crusade no matter if it was today or the day to tomorrow as he would be send through times and space to another dimension where he would be help gratefully needed. "take some time to get a well deserved rest for what you accomplished son. Fighting of the son of horus for a full year is no small feat." Androch nodded as he walked off. He walked past the lodding dock to the elevator to get to the living quarters in the ship. He walked passed normal mortals as well as fellow space marines.

He stopped to chat with some of them while others he just passed . Some gave he hateful glances while others gave him respectful nodds and pats of the backs. Androch had no idea of the coming adventures and culture shoock that he would suffer soon. He reached his bunk in the barracks of the ship and started to remove his armor. Not that he nedded to remove it piece by piece as they now had the advance contraction technology that made the armor store itself in some kind of form. Androch's was that of a cross shaped necklace. He started to make dinner as he had not eaten a real good home made meal since the years start. He started to fall into his personal life rutines. Listening to relaxing music from the churches of tera while resting on the bunk bed. The difference between Androch and his fellow space marine was that he actually sleeped in a regular pattern as he felt comfortable with a sence of common ocurring happening. He was already asleep as he was in the dream land. He was dreaming of a great war between pointy eared woman and men and different beasts of dark natures. He suddenly saw the great enemy. A man in great armor. Androch frantically searched for his hammer. "you have no power, strange one. Here in this realm I have absolute power." the dark being said. Androch suddenly woke up with a startle gasp. He grabbed his power armor and some clothes and walked to the observation deck where he stared out into the dark void. "having trouble sleeping brother?" a space marine from the imperial fist asked. Androch looked into the deep void staring at the burning stars. "i had... I don't know what I had. A dream, a vision. Perhaps a varning. Nothing is very clear. The event itself was quite clear but nothing beside that is really clear for meaning." Androch calmed down and turned. "thanks for the talk but I must return to my chambers." Androch being made from Erik Morkai a wolf lord from the space wolves chapter and Roboute Guilliman the space marine primarch made him way bigger then any normal space marine. He walked back through the halls of the epsilon and reached his quarters did he put down his armor as well as weaponry and went to sleep. Many space marines usually just stared at him when he told them about his habbit of sleeping like a mortal man. Time passed and the small minutes turned into hours. Androch woke up the next day, made his morning rituals and started to make his way down towards the hangarbay. He noticed the grim faced look on the men of the gathered company. Imperial fists, grey knights as well as ultramarines. Androch walked into the fold and stood at attention. That made everyone start to whisper amongst themselves as they were expecting him to be the leader of this mission.

Marneus walked up towards the podium and cleared his throat "you have all been chosen amongst the chapters because of your skillset. Not because of your connections. You will be sent to the strike barge there you will make your way towards the central information hub where you will find the main computer that contains all the information regarding Horus next movement. Make yourself and your primarch proud astartes." and whit that did the space marines start to make their way towards the hangar door towards the boarding ship. "i heard that Androch took down a whole army of tyranids with nothing but a small cohort as well as getting them all home." a imperial fist whispered amazed. "that's nothing. I heard he faced a champion of khorne alone." a grey knight whispered back.

Androch however just ignored them opting to focusing on calming his nerves to keep his edge clean. The door slowly closed and he sat down beside a imperial fist. "sir, if you don't mind me asking." Androch turned his head and said "very well, ask away." "well, I heard that you single handedly defeated a whole waaagh of orcs alone." Androch shook his head "it was just a small warband of twenty orcs along with a small warboss." the group of astartes laughed at the poor foes that meet his hammer. Androch suddenly frooze as he noticed the people around him had frozen in space and time. He looked around and blinked as he watched a woman sit at the opposite end of him.

Androch reached for his force-hammer but noticed that it had turned into a massive two-handed blade, well massive for a normal human but for an astartes of his size it was a simple were one-handed sword. The woman smiled and said "greetings to you Androch deathblade. Or should it be deathhammer. I don't really know why you astartes have thoose kind of names." Androch snarled "what do you want Slaneesh." the woman looked offended. "i'm not that foul demonic woman. My name is varda the queen of the valar." she then smiled fondly at him "and im here for your help. You se ous valar are bound by special rule stating that we can't interfere with the mortal world. However there is nothing that say that we cannot have champions from time to time."

Androch stared at her "and there is nothing that I can say that will change your mind about having me as your champion?" the woman shook her head "I'm not stupid my dear super soldier. I cannot have a champion that doesn't want to work willingly with me. That will just defeat the purpose. I promise you that once you helped ous valar in securing peace for arda or middle earth as its know to the mortal people. Your armor and weapon will be made of the same material as they are now but they will not be of power technology or your armor as it is now. It must be of the same type of armor and weapon of the era, that said you cannot have power armor. Your techonology will basically be turned into medieval technology. No power technology or bolt guns , las guns or guns in general. But I promise that you will return to the home galaxy that you will leave." Androch stared at her then looked down. "and if I wouldn't want to return?" the woman smiled "then you would be allowed to stay in middle earth." (basically Androch's armor would be full plate mail from diablo 2 lord of destruction for the paladin class) Androch looked up staring into the valar's eyes. "very well I will go after this mission is completed."

The mission started and the mission went well the first few minutes. However as they made progress towards the center information hub of the ship did they start to meet resistance. Androch made his way slowly with the rest of his current squad towards the central information hub. The bolter shells were raining down and backwards in the hallway. Androch blocked a bullet with his stormshield and moved his way towards the enemy line.

He reached the end of the hallway and the traitorus space marines and slammed his hammer right into the corrupted man's head. He lashed out with a kick to the man's stomach sending him to the floor and next flew the hammer into the poor soul's skull. They continued to make their way towards the hub. The rest of the squads had made their ways with some suffering various casualties. The enemy stormed their posstion. Androch shouted as he held his stormshield to cover the engineer 's back as the space marine could do his work. "HOW'S COMING WITH THAT DATASLATE!" Androch shouted as the boltrounds slammed into his shield.

The space marine hurriedly flew his hand across the controlls. "I GOT IT!" the imperial fist shouted and androch roared "ALRIGHT MEN! LET'S DITCH THIS PLACE!" the men roared their approval. They made their may towards the shuttle bay where they meet heavy resistance again. The firefight was brutal. Men fell on both sides but the men on androch side grabbed their dead and they made their way into the shuttle bay and the pilot made their way towards the ship return to epsilon. Suddenly they were being bombarded by rocket shells. The pilot screamed "were taking fire, doing evasive maneuvers."

when they returned to the epsilon after reaching safety of the fire range of the epsilon did the hunter ship of Horus world-eater legion. The space marines of the strike force sulmenly made their way towards the hangar bay doors. Marneus stood grimly looking at his gene-forged sons bodies that had died on this mission. Androch walked beside them as he stared at the bodies that had been his chapter brothers. Marneus walked up towards his son of gene "penny for your thought." Androch stared out at the window at the window port of the epsilon. The ship had indestructible windows for safety measures.

Androch shook his head "too many good men died this day." Marneus smiled sadly "that is war for you." androch turned his head "that is just it, right. how long will this accursed war go on." Marneus stared out of the window and said "nobody knows the answer to that question, maybe not even the emperor of mankind himself." androch stared at the empty space. "i believe you have a promise to keep." Androch nodded and turned around only to notice that the valar queen herself stared amazed at the ship. "well let's go." androch said. The woman smiled and said "this might be a bumpy ride.

Androch blinked only to get out a surprised shout as he was sent through the vortex that popped up as the valar queen smiled and opened it up. Androch's shield turned into a full metal tower shield and his hammer into the sword. Androch blinked as he woke up to the chirping birds of a beautiful glade. Androch looked at the road going down to the right and left of him. "so were to now." androch said to himself. "greeting stranger." Androch heard a voice say and he turned around. He spotted a grey man leaning on a staff. Androch blinked "hello." the man smiled at him benevolently. "i'm looking for someone to partake in a adventure. I'm also trying to take a special hobbit on this adventure. Mind taging along?" he questioned. Androch stared at him but sighed "i have no knowledge of this world so I guess I better follow along if I don't want to get lost."

gandalf smiled. " well then let's go to bree first we have a meeting with a special dwarf to keep." gandalf and Androch were talking about the reason why the valar had come to fetch him, well more like androch telling gandalf and the old man listened, when suddenly a couple of bandits appeared and the leader said "hand over all your valuables or else." gandalf smiled "you wouldn't want to keep ous here for long as we have business to make." and he played the weak elder card. The bandit sneered "then why do you keep the company of that walking piece of metal with you." Gandalf smiled "oh this strapping young fellow. He's some hired muscle for protection. The roads aren't what they used to be." androch slowly reached for his sword on his hip. The bandit launched themselves at them. Androch exploded into action. He blocked a blade from one of the bandits and drove the blade straight into the man's chest and the man gurgled blood. Androch then slashed clean through the man that was impaled and he carved a second bandit right in half. The rest of the bandits quickly fell for his sword. The bodies of the bandits made gandalf grimace.

"poor fools." gandalf said and they continued to make their way to bree.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own warhammer 40k or lord of the rings. Ownership goes to the respective owner

Chapter 2

they started to make their way eastward to the city of bree. Androch's heavy footfall bringing a sense of nice security. Gandalf smiled as he began to small talk and Androch told him about the history of his universe and why he was as big as he was. Even without his power armor he was a giant among men. They reached a small clearing a few miles from bree and they were cornered by bandits. "hand over all of your..." the bandit started to but androch charged forward raising his sword in a cross slash over head strike. The blade flashed and the man was cleaved in half.

The rest of the bandit charged in and androch blocked the man to the left of him and slashed the man to the right as the poor fool charged the giant. Androch blocked the man's blade with his shield and slammed his weight into the shield into the man. The man was squashed beneath the weight of his opponent. Androch spun around and punched the third man in the chest. The man had his entire back explode with spinal cord and all. The four other men trembled with fear as they stared into the eye of a cold merciless killing machine.

Androch glared at the bandits and plunged once again and killed the men in a brutal display of strength. Blood amd gore splashed onto the ground. Androch cleaned his blade on the corpses of the men and started to search their corpses. Gandalf looked grim but he helped as well. They found some copper coins as well as some cheat leather that they could sell for coins. "well that could have gone better I suppose." gandalf said. Androch just shook his head. They made their way towards bree. The guard at the gate opened the slit on the gate and sneered "what ya want strangers." gandalf smiled and said "we want to enter bree." the gate sneered "i don't like ya so ya don't get to come in, now scram." Androch simply put his hand on the gate and pushed. The gate collapsed onto the poor man and he screamed in agony. "oppinion is noticed." androch said.

Gandalf smiled at the giant of the man "please pull it back up." androch just sighed and put the gate back into its place. The poor man rushed into town screaming at the top of his voice. Androch snorted and followed a grim looking gandalf. They made their way towards the prancing pony. Androch looked around the tavern and noticed a regal looking dwarf. Androch sniffed the air due to his Space wolf heritage and he let a snarl erupt from his throat. The dwarf smelled of greed and grief. The most dangerous combination that could happen together. They made their way towards the table that the dwarf was sitting at. Androch noticed the two rough men sitting at the opposite table and the other two leaning against a wall at the end. He felt something bump into his left foot. "hey watch what you are doing." he heard a man snapped and he turned around just in time as he saw the man drop his glass on purpuse.

The man grinned "whoopsie. Now you owe me two drinks. " he said as he dropped the glass. Androch just ignored him and this didn't sit well with the man who snapped at him "hey." and androch felt something hit him in the back of his head and he spun around and grabbed the man, tossed him over his shoulders and send him flying into a table. The tavern stared at him in shock and fear. They soon returned to what they were doing before the little scene.

Gandalf smiled and the stunned dwarf "don't let his though act fool you, he's a real softy once you get to know him." Androch snorted and ordered five whole meals fit for a full grown muscular man. Gandalf smiled and said "i will have the same thing as the dwarf." Androch stared at the dwarf intently. "it is time to reclaim erebor. Summon the seven dwarf families and have them stand by their oath." gandalf said intently. Thorin snapped back in a hushed tone "the seven families swore that oath to the one that holds the kings-jewel, the arcenstone and if you haven't forgotten it was stolen by smaug." gandalf nodded solemnly "i haven't forgotten but the dragon weighs heavily on my mind thorin. I fear that the enemy has returned and if so then he will definitely try to ensure smaug's cooperation and that will lead to devastating effects. We need to kill that dragon to make sure that Sauron doesn't get another weapon. For the arcenstone we will need a burglar and I have one in mind."

Thorin looked towards Androch and asked "and what is he for." Gandalf smiled "he is going to kill the dragon for us." androch snorted as he accidently chocked on the water and he coughed. "then you have lost your mind wizard because I ain't going to fight a dragon if I can avoid it. Sure my armor would keep me intact but it would be like being in a metal oven covered in steal." Thorin stared at him angrily. "that said I am going to help you reclaim your homeland as it was wrongfully stolen from you even if it kind of was your grandfather's fault as he amassed enough gold to gain the interest of a fire breathing dragon. Not the smartest of moves I would say." thorin looked down tiredly. "it's in the past and that is something I can't change. But I will not let my family's treasure and my ancestral home go to waste because of a single dragon."

Androch stared in the fiery eyes of the dwarf and nodded "you have the spirit of a space marine from the salamander chapter, thorin oakenshield." Gandalf blinked "chapters?" he asked. Androch nodded "indeed. We space marine are divided by chapters. Ultramarines, salamanders, blood ravens, deathguards to name a few. I.." here androch hesitated but he continued "was tankborn from the gene-seeds of Marneus the primarch for the space marine ultramarine chapter and Erik Morkai of the space wolves so I would say that I would belong to the ultramarines if any chapter but that is something that is up for debate between us marines. But that is pretty much it i'm afraid."

Thorin nodded. " so what weapon is it that you are using?" thorin asked interested. "that would be the two-handed broadsword." Thorin snorted. "just a piece of metal slammed together." Androch just shook his head and continued to eat his food. Gandalf decided to show them something "i found this on some strangers on the road. Thorin said " what is that." gandalf said grimly "its a bounty." thorin asked "for what." Gandalf answered "your head." he said grimly. Androch noticed the strangers in the corner and reached for his sword. The strangers walked of and androch turned around and said to the other two "we need to get out of here and fast." they walked towards the door after paying their meals did they exit the door and they walked towards the gates of the town. Gandalf turned towards them and said "meet me in the shire. You will easily find the right place as there will be a sign there." the other two nodded.

Androch looked towards the dwarf "well let's get going towards the shire. Thorin and Androch walked under silence towards the village of bree. Thorin walked into the crossroads as it came up after some minutes of walking. Androch walked up to thorin and said "this is up to you. I'm still new to this place." thorin nodded and they continued to make their way towards the village of bree. Time passed and they continued. The first day passed and they made their camp and thorin started to coock a simple meal for the two of them. Androch accepted the meal and started to eat slowly.

They eat under silence. Thorin turned to his company and said "so, are you a trained fighter or just a merc?" Androch looked at his bowl in silence as he held it. "i... was made for battle and fighting. I know tactics and strategies. But I dont really have the real experience to call it my own or the right either." Androch finished. Thorin nodded accepting the answer. They then decided to take turns on the watch for safety measures. The next day the continued and they repeated this rutine and it worked well. They soon reached the village of the shire where the hobbits frowned at the strangers. If it was one thing the hobbits of the shire didn't enjoy was strangers since it smelled of change and change was extremely bad in their oppinion.

Androch followed thorin and it started to turn to night and Androch was starting to get irritated at the disturbingily identical looking hobbit holes. Finally after several hours of searching did they find the right hole. Thorin knocked on the door. A few second later did they then find themselves staring into the eyes of a certain old wizard. "Gandalf. You said this place would be easy to find. If it weren't for the sign on the door I would have missed it all together." a angry voice said "sign. There is no sign on my door, I painted it last week." Gandalf turned to the owner of the voice and said "there is a sign on the door because I put it there myself." androch ignored the rest of their little dialogue as he made his way into the homy feeling house. Thorin did the same as he hanged the coat he had on the coat-rack that stoad at the nearby wall. The other dwarfs noticed him and they scutteled closer to their table-neighbour.

The two of them started to eat. Balin turned to thorin "did the envoy's come." thorin nodded and said "aye. Envoy's of all the seven kingdoms." dwalin said "what about dain. Is dain with us?" Thorin shook his head "no. he said that it's our quest and our quest alone." the group grumbled. The hobbit turned to them and asked "a quest. Your going to do a quest?" gandalf nodded. Gloin said "the potence is clear and the potence say that it is time. The ravens of dale will be returning to the mountain." balin looked grim "you forget that the doors are closed and dwarf doors are impenetrable when closed. There is no way in." gandalf fished out a key and said "that is not exactly true." Thorin stared at the old wizard "how did you get this key." gandalf stared at the dwarf "this was given to me by your father. "

Kili stared at the key and said "if there is a key, there is a door." the rest of the dwarfs muttered excitedly. Gandalf smiled at the dwarfs "and you will have the support of a ultramarine super soldier." Thorin stared grimly at the dwarfs "don't you think that others would have looked towards the mountain as well. Do we let the take our heritage or do we march to the mountain and reclaim erebor!" and he shouted encouraginly to the dwarfs. Balin said grimly "we will need to be at the exactly right spot at the exactly right moment. Beside taking down a dragon is no easy feat. Even with a army." nori stood up and said "i'm not afraid of him. I will give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksies." the dwarf shouted encouraginly but oin pulled him down and said "sit down." instantly. Fili said "were fighters, down to the last dwarf." kili added excitedly "besides he have a wizard and a ultramarine in our company. They are bound to have killed houndreds of dragons in their life time." Androch just shook his head and said "i haven't killed a single dragon." the dwarf looked down sad but they hoppily turned towards the old wizard.

Gandalf chocked on his pipe as he accidently breathed in to much smoke. "i haven't." he started. Oin said "go on. Give ous a number." androch just shook his head amused. Gandalf tried to come up with a viable save. "enough!" Thorin shouted. "so this is our burglar." he added. "tell me mr hobbit. What is your weapon of choice." the hobbit blinked "what." androch said "he asked you what weapon you would choose to use." bilbo looked at the map "you would need a expert burglar for this." oin turned towards the hobbit "and are you." bilbo blinked confused "am I what." oin laughed happily "he said hi was a expert." androch shook his head. " he just stated what was needed he didn't actualy say he was one."


End file.
